Be My Escape
by brucaschlexfan
Summary: Takes place after the season finale. Brooke somes home from CA to find a new romance with Lucas. Definitely a BRUCAS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Here is my new one! Hope you love it. RnR**

**Be My Escape**

Chapter One: Homecoming

Brooke Davis pushed her sunglasses up on her nose and leaned back in the car seat. She was sitting on the most uncomfortable leather seat ever made. The same kind of seat all taxis seemed to have. Leather was never a good thing in ninety-degree weather. Brooke smiled at the familiar sights all around her. She was finally home. After spending five seconds in California she hated it. Three weeks later she had convinced her parents to fly her back to her home. Back to Tree Hill.

She hadn't told anyone she was coming in except Karen and she had asked her not to say anything. It was going to be a surprise. From what she had heard Lucas and Peyton were having a totally rotten summer. And that wasn't a huge surprise. Lucas's dad had been killed and Peyton had lost the loves of her life, Jake and Jenny. The only thing she worried about was what she was going to say to Lucas. He had spilled his guts to her before she left and they hadn't talked since. Now she was going to be living with him. Talk about awkward.

The taxi driver pulled over in front of the house and Brooke paid him. She was extremely relieved to see Lucas's car in the driveway. A part of her had this huge fear that he and Peyton would get back together. Not that she should care, they weren't dating. But, she did care. More than she cared about most things. She grabbed her bags and dragged them up the stairs. Sure she had packed light hoping she would come back but not that light. It was dark out now and she smiled as the porch light came on. He must have heard her. She knocked loudly even though she could feel him through the door. The door opened and she looked up into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Hey Lucas. Did you miss me?" At first he looked a little stunned to see her there. Then his arms were around her waist and he was holding her tightly.

"Yeah. How did you get here?" She laughed and pulled away to look at him. He pulled her sunglasses off her head and shook his head.

"Brooke, its dark outside why are you wearing these?" She shrugged and took in everything about him. That smell, rugged and soapy, and that smile. God had she missed that smile. And those lips. The way they kissed her the last time she had seen him. She rolled her eyes; she was getting off base here.

"I begged my parents and they finally let me come home so here I am." He nodded and grabbed some of her bags as she walked in. Karen walked in from the kitchen and hugged her.

"Hey baby girl. How was the flight?" Brooke laughed loving how Karen treated her like she was her child.

"It was great, as flights go. Can I help with dinner or should I make Broody here help me unpack?" Karen smiled at her son. Brooke was in the building.

"Go unpack. Dinner will be ready in half an hour. Unfortunately I won't be joining you because I have a date. Andy flew in from New Zealand for dinner." Brooke giggled and batted her eyelashes dramatically.

"How romantic. Lucas how come you never did that for me? Oh right, you were too busy making out with P.Sawyer." Lucas and Karen both looked at her like she was crazy.

"Oh my God you two I am just kidding. Now come on lover boy its time for you to get your butt in gear. I have three suitcases to unpack one of which might contain something for you." She danced around him and out of the living room. Lucas couldn't help but smile at his mom before following her from the room.

Brooke threw open the door to her room and smiled. It looked exactly the same. Lucas smiled at her as she fell onto her bed.

"UUGH, I missed this so much!" She beamed up at him and sat up. He sat her suitcases on the bed and she unzipped the first one.

"Okay, how come when you left you didn't have half this much stuff?" Brooke laughed and looked at the clothes that overflowed out of her luggage.

"Well, even though my birthday isn't until next week my Mom gave me my birthday money while I was there and of course I had to buy a few things." Lucas looked at her incredulously. A few things? Then he realized what she had just said. He had almost forgotten her seventeenth birthday. Everyone else had already had theirs. Starting with Peyton and ending with Nate the week before. Brooke started hanging stuff up in the closet and Lucas followed her lid. All of her clothes smelled like her. Sweet and peppermint-y at the same time. He was almost through with the first bag when he stopped and bit back a laugh.

"Brooke why do you have my gray hoodie? I thought that I must have lost it." She looked at him innocently.

"Oh, it must have gotten stuck in there by accident." He shook his head and laughed. Brooke shrugged.

"If you want it back you can have it." She spoke softly and he shook his head.

"No thanks Cheery. It looks better on you." She smiled and nodded, agreeing. Suddenly something dawned on her.

"Oh, yeah I almost forgot your present. I was at a bookstore and found this." Lucas raised an eyebrow. What was Brooke doing in a bookstore? She seemed to read his mind.

"I was buying a copy of the Kama Sutra because I left my other copy here." Lucas chuckled and then stopped suddenly.

"Did you use it while you were there?" She stopped what she was doing and looked at him over the shirt she was folding.

"No, I could have but it didn't feel right. I mean, I just told people that I had a guy here." Lucas tried to process what she was saying.

"And do you?" She smiled softly and leaned closer to him.

"I don't know, you tell me." He saw a smile creeping up her face. Lucas leaned over and kissed her softly.

"Definitely." She nodded and leaned away rummaging through a bag. She finally fished something out. It was a heavy book, beautifully bound and covered in leather. It was a copy of Faulkner's _Light In August_ Lucas's absolute favorite novel. He was named for one of the main characters. The story was slightly tragic, a little like his. He looked at Brooke and she shrugged.

"I knew you liked his stuff. I kind of read it and it was really good. But, if you don't like it then-" He pressed a chaste kiss on her lips and she blushed slightly something he didn't see her do very often.

"I love it Brooke." She smiled and they jumped apart as Karen called up the stairs.

"Dinners ready guys!" They exchanged smiles before walking down the stairs. Lucas sat down beside Brooke and slipped his fingers into hers under the table.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Guests

Brooke rolled over in bed and groaned. All this switching timezones was catching up with her. She stretched like a cat and smiled as the door opened. Lucas walked in with a cup of coffee and sat on the edge of her bed. She ran a hand through her tangled hair and yawned.

"What time is it?" Lucas smiled and handed her the cup of coffee. He trailed his eyes down her and she realized she had on nothing but a tanktop and a pair of panties. She pulled the covers around her and took the cup from him. He cleared his throat.

"It's a little after ten. Which means you need to get up." Brooke groaned. Peyton had come over the night before and they had watched Without a Paddle and The girl Next Door while Lucas made references to how hot the girls were. She lay back down and tried to pull the covers over her head.

"Its too early Luc." He grabbed her arms and pulled her up and over to him like she weighed nothing. She sighed and settled back in his arms.

"My Aunt Kathryn is coming into town this morning. Mom hasn't met her youngest daughters, twins, and she is staying for the weekend." Brooke sat up and looked at him.

"So, you like her?" He shrugged.

"I guess. She's younger than Mom is. Like five years younger and the last time I saw her Isaac was five and she was pregnant. Now it's been like one year." Brooke nodded. She didn't have any aunts or uncles. Peyton did. She had like nine of each.

"When will they be here." Lucas kissed her temple and stood up.

"In like forty five minutes so I suggest you get your butt in gear. Mom wants us downstairs when they get here." Brooke rolled off the bed not caring that she didn't have anything on. It was nothing Lucas hadn't seen before. He smiled and stood up.

"See you in a few minutes." She smiled and leaned into him, kissing him softly. Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You know that we will have to tell my Mom soon right?" She nodded and rubbed her face against the soft material of his T-shirt. He laughed and pushed her away kissing her one last time before leaving the room. Brooke sighed and almost threw herself on the bed until she realized that she had to get ready right then.

Thirty minutes later Brooke walked downstairs wearing a pair of Diesel jeans and a hot pink tanktop. Her hair was pulled up in a rare ponytail and she had on almost no makeup, which Lucas thought, made her look incredibly sexy. Karen looked up from her book and smiled.

"Brooke you look pretty today. But that's nothing new." Brooke laughed and swatted the older woman's shoulder.

"Oh come on Karen I have on like no makeup. I look like death." Karen sighed and put her book on the table.

"Honey if that is what death looks like than more men would be killing their wives. I think I hear Kathy's car now." The gravel driveway crunched as a car rolled up it. Brooke followed Lucas and Karen out the door. The woman who climbed out of the car looked to be no more than thirty and she had features similar to Karen. Except for slightly more auburn hair and huge blue eyes. She hugged Karen before moving onto Lucas.

"Look at you Lucas. I bet girls line up to date you. Last time I saw you, you were an awkward little freshman. And who is this." All three of them turned to look at Brooke. Karen put an arm around her,

"This is Brooke." Brooke was surprised when Kathy hugged her too. Lucas looked at her over Kathy's shoulder and laughed softly. Brooke would have to kill him later.

"Brooke I have heard so much about you. I didn't realize you would be back so soon." She turned and opened the backdoor of her Honda and a red headed boy with freckles and the cutest smile Brooke had ever seen tumbled out of the car. He immediately hugged Lucas passing up Karen completely.

"Hi Luke!" Lucas picked the six-year-old up easily. Brooke smiled and shook her head.

"Hey Izzy. God you are huge. Soon you'll be playing basketball like a pro." The boy giggled and Brooke turned to see Karen and Kathy unstrapping two of the cutest baby girls she had ever seen. Brooke loved babies. She looked at Lucas and Luc sat Isaac on the ground.

"Isaac this is Brooke my…girlfriend." Karen turned and looked at them before shaking her head. There was always something new. Isaac smiled and held out his hand.

"I'm Isaac Joshua Matthews, age 6. I think you are very pretty." Brooke laughed and bypassed the little boy's handshake for a hug.

"Thanks. Your pretty cute yourself Isaac Joshua Matthews, age 6." He giggled and leaned against Lucas's legs.

"Just Isaac. Or Izzy." Lucas ruffled the boy's hair and Karen cleared her throat.

Lucas and Brooke turned to look at her. Kathy and Karen both held girls with black curls. They were small, maybe four or five months old and one was cooing while the other slept.

"The one in the pink is Lily and the one in the purple is Molly. Lily has everything in pink and Molly is purple. That way you cant confuse them." Brooke nodded and Lucas put an arm around her as they walked inside. Brooke looked at the one Karen was holding, apparently Lily and smiled.

"You want to hold her?" Brooke nodded and took the baby letting her head rest on Brookes shoulder. Lucas smiled and rubbed one of the little girl's curls. Brooke held her away for a second just to look at her.

"She is so small." Lucas whispered as if talking loud enough for people to hear him would hurt something. Brooke nodded. Lily had huge green eyes that almost looked like Brookes. Kathy handed Molly over to Lucas,

"You two can watch the munchkins while your mom and I catch up?" Lucas bounced the baby on his shoulder and nodded. Brooke sat down and smiled.

"Isaac, do you like having baby sisters?" Lucas looked at the boy who looked pretty bored with the whole thing.

"Its okay. I'd rather have a basketball goal." Lucas and Brooke laughed and shook their heads. This was going to be very interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I hope you like it! There will be more drama next chapter! Promise! Just wanted to have a happy beginning. I think I am beginning to fall for litttle Isaac. He is so sweet! Read and Review!

Chapter Three: Decisions

Brooke sat on the floor in her bedroom playing candyland with Isaac. He was beating her and she was enjoying it. Lucas lay on her bed reading _Light In August_. Karen stuck her head in the door and smiled.

"Isaac your mom says you have to take your bath now." The boy sighed and stood up.

"But I don't want to." Kathy stuck her head in the room holding a sleeping Molly in her arms.

"You don't have a choice Izzy boy. Now move your butt." He smiled and shook his head.

"Can Brooke and Luc give me my bath?" Kathy looked at Brooke who shrugged.

"Yeah we can do that squirt." Lucas ruffled his hair and Kathy and Karen left the room. Brooke put the game away while Lucas ran the water.

"I'm going downstairs to see if we still have those bath toys, be right back." Lucas kissed Brooke's forehead as she helped Isaac out of his jeans. She nodded and threw Isaac's clothes in the floor.

"You ready Izzy?" He nodded and climbed into the bathtub. Brooke sat down on the toilet and helped him wash his hair. Lucas came back with three small submarines for him to play with. They played sink Isaac's sub for almost twenty minutes before he started to look like a prune. Lucas grabbed a towel and lifted him out of the tub.

Thirty minutes later Brooke kissed a sleeping Isaac's forehead. His hair was plastered down to his forehead and his chest rose so softly you cold barely see it. She smiled and made sure he wouldn't fall off the couch before cutting off the light. Lucas followed her into her bedroom and closed the door. Karen had decided that Isaac would have the couch, Kathy and the babies would have Lucas's loft and Brooke could have her bed and Lucas the floor in her room. As long as they promised to behave. Those were her exact words. Brooke climbed under her covers and looked at Lucas down on the floor.

"Goodnight Lucas." She smiled and he leaned up to kiss her. Her hand played with the hairs on the back of his neck.

"Night Brooke." There was an empty silence as both thought about the three words they wanted to say but couldn't. She lay back down and let her arm hang off the bed, holding Lucas's hand.

"Hey Lucas." He smiled to himself. They probably wouldn't be sleeping for a while. Brooke had issues with the concept of silence.

"Yeah?" She stared at the dark room.

"Where is Isaac's dad?" Lucas moved on his pallet of covers.

"He left after the twins were born, about three months ago. Why?" Brooke closed her eyes.

"I just wondered," Before Lucas knew what had happened she was asleep. He closed his eyes. Isaac must have worn her out. He kissed her hand softly before rolling over to sleep on his stomach.

Brooke sat upright in bed and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. It was thundering outside and lightning flashed bright in the room. It wasn't the storm that had woke her though. The door opened slowly and she barely heard the voice.

"Brooke, I'm scared." She smiled softly and reached for where the voice was coming. Her hands wrapped around Isaac and pulled him onto the bed.

"You want to sleep up here?" He nodded sleepily, Brooke able to see him only because he was so close. Lucas snored softly from the floor and she shook her head. She lifted the covers and let him slip down beside her. Isaac obviously hated storms. Brooke wrapped her arms around his middle and rested her chin on the top of her head.

"It's only a storm Izzy boy." He snuggled against her and she smiled. Suddenly she remembered last spring. When she and Lucas had their "Scare". The pregnancy test had come out positive and she had been so scared. But then she had found out she wasn't and relief was bittersweet. Her baby would almost be Molly and Lily's age. But there would be time for that. She looked at the floor and listened to Lucas snoring and smiled.

Lucas sat up and yawned. His watch said it was just after eight. He looked over at Brooke and smiled to see Isaac asleep in her arms. Kathy and Karen could be heard in the kitchen and he followed the smell of bacon and eggs. Kathy smiled at him.

"Is my son in there?" He nodded and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Brooke has him. Can I see her?" He gestured to Molly, wearing a white outfit with a purple bib. Kathy handed her over willingly. Lily sat in her bouncy chair on the chair. Lucas walked into the living room and bounced Molly on his knee smiling at her. She was so cute. The door to his right opened and Brooke walked out with Isaac by her side. She had on a pair of cheer shorts and a white tanktop, her hair loose and wavy on her shoulders.

"Hey babe." She kissed his cheek and plopped down on the couch pulling Isaac onto her lap.

"How did you two sleep in that tiny bed?" He asked his eyes taking in Isaac's curly hair and the sleep in his eyes. Lucas had been at the hospital when he was born. Brooke sighed and leaned her head on the top of Isaac's head.

"We didn't. Isaac hogs the covers. I almost pushed him off to make him sleep with you." She pouted and tickled Isaac. Clearly the little boy was in love with her. Molly sneezed and Brooke smiled.

"You are the most adorable little thing I have ever seen." Lucas looked at her like he was offended.

"More adorable than me?" He said in mock anger. She kissed him softly ignoring the morning breath mixed with toast.

"I didn't call her sexy babe." Isaac made a gagging noise and slid off her lap. From the kitchen Kathy and Karen watched them.

"I know it isn't fair to ask you to do this but I can't handle the three of them alone. When the twins get older I will but right now they depend on me. So can you take him for a while?" Karen watched Lucas and Brooke tickling the redhead. Space would be tight…


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you love it! Please review!

Chapter Four: Rain

Brooke sat on the bleachers by the rivercourt watching Lucas play basketball. It had been two weeks since she had moved back. For two weeks she had been sharing her bed with a sweaty five-year-old. Ever since his mom had left with the twins he had been so quiet. Today he was off with Karen and Andy at the beach. Though looking at the clouds in the sky Brooke was pretty sure they wouldn't be there much longer. Lucas dunked one and smiled at her.

"What are you thinking about Cheery?" He sat down beside her and laced his fingers threw hers. For the time she had been home this was as far as she would go. She wanted to make sure it wasn't all about sex this time.

"You. And how it is about to rain on Isaac's parade. Lucas nodded as small drops of water fell. They started coming faster and Brooke smiled.

"Come on Broody, let's dance." He laughed and took her in his arms anyway. She rested her head on his shoulder. Pretty soon they were soaked. Brooke smiled at him and kissed him softly, her lips melting into his. Their clothes stuck to them. She pulled away only to breath and finally pulled away from him altogether.

"Come on, we better get home." He nodded and they piled into his Cobalt. She watched him drive and sighed. She was definitely in love. For the first time in her entire life. And she loved it. She put her hand on his knee and squeezed as they drove, her heart almost bursting with happiness. By the time they pulled into the driveway Brooke's teeth were chattering. Lucas unlocked the door and let her in. The air conditioning was on and Brooke felt like she would freeze to death. Lucas smiled as her lips turned blue and pulled her clothes. His lips brushed the top of her head and she pulled away to look up into his gray eyes. Without thinking she pulled his mouth down to hers and kissed him like it was the last thing she would ever do. Lucas immediately wrapped his arms around her and pushed her up against the wall. Her fingers clawed at his back with a n urgency she hadn't ever felt before.

"Brooke, we either have to stop right now or we won't at all." His voice was low and she shivered slightly.

"Don't." He kissed her collarbone and worked her shirt up and over her head. She closed her eyes. When they finally found the bed Lucas let her fall back onto it.

"I love you." His eyes stared into hers hungrily but with a tenderness that she had never seen before. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you." Her voice could barely be heard now as Lucas lost himself inside her.

Afterwards Brooke lay on Lucas's chest feeling him breathe. He played with the ends of her hair. She couldn't stop the tears as he held her. They made his chest wet and he tilted her chin up to look at him.

"Baby what is it? Did we go too fast?" Brooke shook her head and pressed a kiss to his swollen lips.

"Its just that, that was the first time I have ever made love." He smiled and ran a hand over her arm.

They lay there like that for as long as they could before they got dressed. Karen and Isaac came home twenty minutes later with a surprise. Isaac ran into Brooke's room holding a struggling kitten.

"Look what we got you Brooke!" He beamed as she oohed and ahhed over the little piece of fur. Lucas smiled at his mom. He had thought she'd forgotten.

"Can you top that Scott?" Karen nudged her son and he winked.

"You just wait Mom. A kitten won't even compare." She laughed and touched his arm before going in to bed.

"Tomorrow is going to be so much fun Luc!" He looked at her for a second blinking.

"Why?" He asked biting back a smile. She hit him.

"Because its my birthday! Luc." She whined and he opened his mouth in mock shock.

"Really because it has been one hour since you reminded me!" She rolled her eyes. Isaac looked up from his spot on the floor.

"What are you gonna name him Brooke?" She looked down at the little ball of fur. She just needed a bath and a good grooming.

"Diva." Lucas and Isaac laughed and Brooke hugged the little boy. Thanks for the kitty Isaac. Now could you do me one more favor tonight?" Isaac nodded looking up at her with those huge blue eyes.

"Sleep in Lucas's bed tonight." All three of them laughed.

Next chapter: Brooke has a birthday and someone ends up in the hospital!


End file.
